Administrative and Research Support Core A (AC) will ensure general research cohesion and direction of the Center for Population Health and Aging through the work of its Director, Co-directors, Administrative Director, and Executive Committee. Goals of the Core include fostering greater communication and collaboration among center affiliates and promoting collaboration with the broader scientific community engaged in research on aging. A major strength of this center is manifest in the high impact and innovative data collection projects that have been developed by investigators and, today, are extremely well-suited to address key questions in aging. The Core will provide general administrative services and technical and research resources, in conjunction with the staff of the Social Science Research Institute. Core A support is designed to give the Center for Population Health and Aging the range and depth of administrative and research resources it needs to initiate and foster innovative research with a major focus on biodemography of aging, mathematical and statistical demography of aging. To this end, the Core will provide research support services designed to facilitate such collaborations. In addition to administrative research support, an experienced statistical and database programmer will assist teams of investigators to undertake studies that draw comparisons across these - and other aging ~ data sources to assess the generalizability of evidence and more fully integrate findings across studies with underlying theories of behavior and change.